


first kiss

by 5bookwizards



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bookwizards/pseuds/5bookwizards





	first kiss

游作本以为网络上咄咄逼人的汉诺领导在现实中也是不好相与之辈，结果鸿上了见和他同工见了两次面，第二次见面还是来关心他的。  
这之后他经常搭草薙哥的便车去星尘大道附近。鸿上了见家的大落地窗似乎可以看见坡道下的景物，基本上是游作一现身，过十分钟，鸿上了见就会慢悠悠顺着山上的绿道溜达到热狗车所在的观景平台，好像是要出门才碰巧遇见的。他会要一份套餐（热狗加酸黄瓜多加芥末酱，咖啡少糖少奶），游作就坐在他对面，相对无言半小时左右。哪怕鸿上了见开口，也多是和ai讲话，伊格尼斯强烈要求游作和鸿上了见离远点，游作不理他，鸿上了见说难以想象因为游作诞生的AI竟然是个话痨。  
“和藤木君一点都不像。”鸿上了见总结。  
再后来游作干脆自己搭景区专线，在山脚下的游艇码头下车，步行四十分钟到鸿上邸拜访，这样至少可以给草薙哥少添点麻烦，现在不是藻类繁殖期，星尘大道附近没什么生意。  
有关于鸿上了见，藤木游作得出以下三个结论：第一，鸿上了见很有教养；第二，鸿上了见作息不规律；第三，鸿上了见意外地好相处。  
在某个周末藤木游作一如既往地到了星尘大道附近，他搭乘第一班景区专线，到的时候才七点不到。ai一到山脚下就开始嘟嘟囔囔，藤木游作不为所动地往上走。  
43分钟后游作抵达鸿上邸，按响了门口的传呼铃。过了一分钟，没有人来应门，ai松了口气：“revolver不在家吗，太好啦……”  
下一秒，门口的对讲机发出电流的声音，是鸿上了见。  
虽然声音有些失真，但还是可以听出三点：第一，他不像起床了的样子；第二，他心情不好；第三，这全是因为讨人嫌的高中生在美好的周六上午扰人清梦。  
“是谁？”鸿上了见含糊地问，不过他心里明显有数，“还能是谁，这么早来打扰我的人。”  
“是我。”藤木游作是心里没数的那个。  
鸿上了见在对讲机那头重重地叹口气：“不太欢迎，但请进。”  
铁门在游作面前自动打开了。游作走进去，ai死命抓住门沿，两只眼睛泪汪汪的：“不要呀不要呜呜呜。”  
“闭嘴。”游作几乎是习惯性地说，而伊格尼斯可怜巴巴地缩回了决斗盘里。  
走进鸿上家大门的时候，鸿上了见刚刚从二楼的卧室走下来。他靠在门口，不太讲究地吸了吸鼻子，快冬天了，早上真的好冷。  
游作熟门熟路走进来的时候，鸿上了见就裹着一件厚厚的宝蓝色晨衣在门口等他，手里拎着一双棉拖鞋。  
“不好意思，一楼没开地暖，先穿这个。”鸿上了见把拖鞋准确无误地丢到游作脚边，仔细看的话脸上还有一丝冷冰冰的笑意。  
游作在玄关处无知无觉地把鞋子换了，只有ai被鸿上了见笑得后颈皮发凉。  
鸿上了见紧紧晨衣的领口，睡衣的袖子从他的手腕上滑下来一截，露出手腕。这件晨衣虽然很厚，但鸿上了见的脚踝还是暴露在空气中，冻得微微发白。为了配合窗外的海景，鸿上邸主要采用白色的钢架和透明的玻璃为建筑材料，在初冬的早晨这色调就格外冷，裹着晨衣、睡眼惺忪的鸿上了见就看起来格外温暖。  
“所以你找我有什么事吗？”鸿上了见眯着眼问游作，不知道是困还是在打量游作。  
游作：“实际上……”他本来准备了几套说辞，比如在“制作对抗lightning的程序上陷入瓶颈”或者是“有关于SOL把AI植入人脑的实验你知道多少”之类的话，结果他现在突然卡壳了，只好盯着了见的脚尖看，不知道说什么。  
“就是想来对吗。”鸿上了见无可奈何地说。  
游作低着头默认了。  
鸿上了见又叹了口气：“别傻站在门口，冷死了。”  
游作“哦”了一声，跟着鸿上了见上了二楼。  
二楼也是冷冷清清的，直到了见拉开纸门请游作走进他的房间。游作来过鸿上家好几回，还是第一次进了见本人的房间。榻榻米上的被褥掀开一角，是刚离开没多久还没来得及整理的样子，稍有些凌乱但极富生活气息。  
“你坐在书桌那写作业好了，DK，”鸿上了见指指桌子，“不要告诉我你的书包是空的。”  
游作把数学作业拿出来，望向鸿上了见。  
鸿上了见一阵恶寒：“不要问我数学，你自己会做。”  
游作把数学作业放回书包里，拿出了英语作业。  
他拿着钢笔开始写，了见不知道为什么心神不宁地盯着他的后背看了好一会，发现这家伙真的在专心写作业才盘腿坐在榻榻米上用电脑办公。  
过了一会他觉得脚有点冷，就把被子扯过来盖在腿上，又过了一会，他干脆把自己团到被子里继续工作。  
藤木游作写作业写到卡壳，一回头就看见裹着被子的鸿上了见投入地在电脑上敲敲打打，不知道在干什么。  
“噗。”先笑的是ai。  
鸿上了见：“再多嘴我就不管你是人类阵营的伊格尼斯，照旧抹杀。”  
藤木游作对ai说：“你听见了？”  
Ai：“playmaker大人！你居然抛弃我！？”  
“面对汉诺的首领，不失为明智之举，”藤木游作抄起作业凑到鸿上了见身边，“这个你会吗？”  
“翻译现代诗？”鸿上了见嫌他手抖，捏住了纸张的边沿，“高中生就有翻译作业了？我记得我上大学才有这个的。”  
鸿上了见读“I like for you to be still”的时候脸色还算正常，当读到“a kiss had sealed your mouth”时，他抬头，似笑非笑地问藤木游作：“这是你老师给你布置的作业？”  
游作面不改色心不跳：“是的，就在我书包里。”  
鸿上了见脸上笑意更浓：“你不懂这是什么意思？”  
“直译没问题，但不是诗。”游作是这么回答的。  
“这样吗。”鸿上了见捏捏游作的下巴，侧着脸吻上去。

“差不多是这个意思，记住了吗？”


End file.
